


Pavlov's Boner

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, boner jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9044642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: What happens when you get hit by lightning when you see an attractive girl nearly naked on multiple occasions?The answer might shock you.





	

As per any storm, they were all just hanging about in the galley. No one wanted to be out in the rain, and there was no real reason to go out and be in it. The storm wasn’t anything serious, other than seriously annoying. He had had plans to go out and train on deck, but considering the weather, there was no way to do that right now. With everyone in the galley right now, there wasn’t really any room to do anything other than just take a nap. He wasn’t opposed to the idea, but he would rather be training right now.

Even though he was lounged on the couch right now, it wasn’t exactly the comfiest place to nap. The cushions had been nabbed by Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, and Franky in order to make a fort out of them. While he did sleep on the deck more often than not, and that this wasn’t much softer than there, but the deck at least had the comfort of being in the sun while he laid there, even if that wasn’t always the case when he woke up. And not only was it uncomfortable, but there was also the fact that there was music and the occasional clap of thunder.

His main problem was probably that he knew that this was just wasting his time, because he could’ve been using this time to train, but instead there had to be a thunder storm that stuck them all indoors where there wasn’t enough space to do anything that he actually wanted to do. This was going to be a long day. Especially if he wasn’t going to be able to nap through it like he was wanting to. It was bad enough when your first plan falls through, but it’s so much worse when your backup plan fails you too. Now he had to find something else to do.

Meditation was always an option. It was a backup to a backup, and really not what he wanted to do. Everyone else was preoccupied, with either forts, music, meal prep or reading, so it didn’t really leave him with much of a choice in the matter. It was better than what he had to deal with now, so he’d take it.

The couch was then abandoned, and he moved to the area by the benches at the table and centered himself. It was probably better to be over where Nami and Robin were readying, because it was probably going to be a lot calmer over there. It was also a little bit further from Brook over there so while not much, it was still going to be quieter over there. He took a deep breath and centered himself. It was a little tougher to empty his mind with all that was going on, but he was fairly used to these conditions already. He was just a little closer to the action than normal.

He was snapped out of it a little when he had heard a commotion behind him, and since this clearly wasn’t going to happen, he decided that he might be better off just seeing what all the fuss was about now, and maybe something interesting would happen and he wouldn’t have to resort to trying his backup or his backup to his backup again.

But before he could turn his head the full way around, his eye caught something else. Something that he wasn’t quite expecting. And that was that the cook was over there with a half chub. He probably only noticed it since he was sitting on the floor, but just right there practically in his face. He was sure that it’d just disappear soon enough.

But another thunder clap boomed, and it was just full mast. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of it, or what to do with this information, but he had it now. And now that he saw it, it wasn’t like he could just look away. He didn’t even want to look at a dick, but here it was staring him down and Sanji didn’t even know. He wasn’t going to say something about it, because the cook was one of those people that actually gave a shit if people knew that he had a boner or not. He wasn’t even sure why he cared, because if you had a dick you’re going to get boners. It was just a fact of life, and a fact of life that he supposed that Sanji had yet to accept despite living on a ship with six other guys, and four of which all had to deal with the same problem he did, but they didn’t make it a problem because they were just a thing that happened sometimes. But it was still something that was hard to look away from, even if it was a completely normal thing.

It seemed as if his staring had gotten noticed, as soon Nami had leaned over to see, and so had Robin.

“Oh my god, why are you just sitting here staring at it?” Nami asked in a hushed tone as not to get too much attention from anyone else, namely Sanji. It was really lucky that he was already in the zone, so the only thing that would get his attention was to call for him, or to step foot in the kitchen. He could feel his face start to burn. Everyone did it at some point, but no one liked getting caught staring at a boner.

“I’m just trying to figure out why he got a boner from thunder. Because I doubt that this is some random boner, because I saw it go from half, to full when I heard thunder.”

“Sure you are.” Nami teased. He kinda wanted to just crawl into a ball and die now. This was one of the more embarrassing things that had ever happened to him. And he just wanted this to be over now.

“Now Nami, he might be telling the truth. It might be possible that our cook might be into that sort of thing. Some people get a thrill from danger. Being at sea during a storm just might be part of it. And who knows? There are plenty of people out there who find pleasure in electricity. Maybe our dear cook is just one of those people.” Somehow this was just a million times worse now that Robin was involved. Doing what needed to be done was one thing, but all those kinks and whatever were just too much for him, and he didn’t want be that well acquainted with the cook. There were some things that were better left as secrets, and he had no intention on learning about this side of him at all.

“He had better not be into that kind of stuff. I use a low voltage Thunderbolt Tempo on him every time I catch him peeping. What good would it do if all this time he was into that kind of thing?”

“Well I supposed that it is possible for him to find thunder and lightning so attractive is because you’ve accidentally trained him to find it attractive.”

“How could I have even done something like that?”

“Well, instead of it being a discipline for him, I imagine that he’s ready to see your naked body. You’ve heard of Pavlov’s dogs?”

“You mean the ones that would drool when they heard a bell because they’re expecting food?”

“Yes, and I imagine something similar is happening here. Except it’s our dear cook getting an erection when he hears thunder because he now associates it with seeing you naked.” Robin explained. He really didn’t want the cook’s kink to be science out and explained by Robin. It was uncomfortable seeing her put this much thought into all of this. Because there was really no need for it, and yet here they were.

Luckily Nami seemed to be just as disgusted in this as she was, except for her’s was a much different reason, and he couldn’t exactly fault her for it.

“Oh my god! That’s disgusting! So every time he hears- No! I should- I can’t do that now because he’d just enjoy it! Oh my god!” He felt kinda bad for Nami, because honestly she was just thrown into an awful place, and she’d either have to touch him (which he doubted she wanted to do right now), or just please him more with exactly what the cause of this mess was.

The only way that this was made worse, was that the attention that they had been giving him was enough to get Sanji’s attention. It took him a moment, and in confusion, he looked around and behind him, before looking down and being completely fucking mortified by the fact that he was now aware that he not only had a boner in front of the female members of their crew, but the fact that they were just sitting there and staring at it.

He stuttered and stammered for a second, but that was short lived before he just decided to leave and cool down in the rain.

Fuck, he was going to have to apologize later.


End file.
